Whoever You May Be
by eCZi
Summary: SK; Kairi's the biggest lesbian in Island Coast High, with the highest girl-dating record among the students-including the guys! But when the good-looking, and slightly-shy Sora transfers, will be break her record, or will he break her? AU.
1. Prologue

**Prologue.**

--

The moment I saw his beautiful, cerulean eyes, I actually didn't know it was a guy. I actually thought he was a **girl**.

A **beautiful **girl. A female. The same gender as me.

_And I fell in love with him_, not knowing that I was being** completely contradictary **with myself. At that time, I have fully convinced myself that yes, **I was a lesbian**. I fell in love with this _beautiful girl_, whom I thought was the same as me as well (Geez, the hair was totally guyish, but his figure was **SO girly**!)...not knowing that it was a **guy**.

A handsome guy. A male. The **opposite gender **as me.

**W h o k n e w ?**

--

Who would've thought first apprearances were the farthest thing from who they really are? At least, in **this **case it was. There was this _beautiful girl_, outgoing, **quirky**, _hilarious_...but** the fear** of who she really was got in the way of knowing her as much as I really, **REALLY **wanted to...

**Fear. My fear of who she really was.**

At first, I didn't believe it. I couldn't believe it. That is, until she told me.

That was when I became _afraid_.

But...

I was in **_l o v e . . ._**

* * *

You know what they say, _"Curiosity killed the cat."_

But nothing brought them back. Nothing by physical means, anyway. He was literally _scared_ of her.

And she was scared by him. Just because of who they were...the very things that made themselves up, the things that they wanted to know about one another...were the _true_ barriers of their relationship.

From a lust of looks, to a _crush of sorts_, an** intimidating fear**, then to **_a _tainted_ l o v e . . ._**

Will they still love each other, whoever they have been, whoever they will be...

...Whoever they may be?

* * *

(**REWRITTEN SLIGHTLY ON JULY 15, 2008.**)

**Disclaimer: I DON'T OWN KINGDOM HEARTS, ARRIGHT?!...Or the title. Well, kinda the title, but it's an English-from-Tagalog translation, and...DANG, I love that song! AND THE SHOW! (DRAMAAA! :D)**

Ahem, anyways.

Prologue to "Whoever You May Be". Yeah...I think this is gonna be VERY interesting. :D I had a friend comment on this, and she wanted to read the rest. Daaaaaang, I feel special.

I'd really like you to review this. Like, this thing's got the whole plot out for you. :D So, yeah.

Any questions on anything, feel free to ask me.

Sincerely,  
the enigmatic **eCZi.**


	2. Chapter 1

It was another day at Island Coast High, as each clique got together, and had some of their normal conversations. There was one group, with people garbed in dark-coloured clothing. Another was guy-only, who wore Hollister, gelled their hair, and crossed their legs.

Well, _almost _crossed.

There were maybe some groups of only two or three, but the one group we're supposed to focus on right about now.

And it was a group that was extremely, over-exaggeratingly, not-even-possible-to-be pretty girls, talking and laughing, as every other group would be. Except...these girls kinda took their jokes and laughs to the next level...

If you get what I mean. (But not TOO far.)

Let's not add dialougue.

"Hey, Kairi, let's go to the movies later today?" one girl asked a red-headed girl with indigo-coloured eyes, who looked quite bored while her cheek pressed upon her hand. She sat down, looking around the room.  
"Not today, sorry." she replied, and sighed. "I don't...feel like it."  
"Bu-But Kairi!" one other girl interrupted. "You haven't gone out with anyone in...months! I'm surprised."

A crumpled-up group of murmmurs escaped from the surrounding girls. Stuff like "Yeah." and "What's wrong?". You know, _the simple girl's 'concern questions'_.

"Nothing's wrong." she smiled at most of them, "Nothing really...I don't feel like doing anything, is all."  
"That's not a legitimate excuse." a brunette girl said, "You're usually the life of this party!"  
"I know, guys," Kairi, once more, sighed. "I...I don't know."

The group was almost silent, observing Kairi, whom at this point, seemed to be the leader of this pack. She sat at her desk like a throne.

Afterall, she was the biggest lesbian at Island Coast High. She was the queen of 'em all, Kairi was like the jock for the girls. She took the football players' jobs away, with the snap of a finger...

Just. Like. That.

And one by one (because most of the population was lesbian.), they'd ask her to go out with them, or start dating who, or whatever. If she needed a date, she got one. She sat on her throne, with pride, and girls. Every man's dream, taken by a woman.

And in her throne, she caught eyes with another pair of blue ones.

**Unfamiliar**. They were about as unfamiliar as they were captivating, an _astonishing hue of blue_; they glistened like stars in the night sky, except a little pinch of _happiness._

"My GOD..." Kairi mumured under her breath. "They're so beautiful."

The girls nearest to the red-haired girl whirled around at Kairi's sudden, quiet outburst. "What?"  
"..." She gave them silence in return.  
"Beautiful? You got your eyes on another _girl_, Kairi?" one asked her, her eyes wide in surprise.

Kairi nodded.

"Yeah! That's the spirit!" she cheered, punching the air in triumph. "Kairi's got her eyes on another girl! Huzzah, she's back in the game!"  
"Watch out!" the brunette girl from before growled playfully, "She's gonna getcha, girl."

The group of girls giggles, but the red-haired Kairi remained silent, observing those beautiful blue eyes, bountiful of...**beautiful blue.**

--

"Welcome! And who may you be?" the teacher asked as a brunet boy walked into the classroom, gripping onto a white sheet of paper.  
"Uh...M-My name's Sora, sir." he answered modestly, giving a short-lived smile. "Oh, h-here's my schedule, sorry."  
"That's quite alright, son." he then took Sora's paper out of his hands. He murmmured, "Okay...Sora, room thirty-four, okay!" he then turned to the brunet boy, who was looking around the classroom in bewilderment. "You're all set for this class! You can go take a seat somewhere now, Sora."  
"Thank you, sir." he replied timidly, almost.

He looked around the room, observing the other students in the classroom. This was Junior year, not middle school! Then why was he seeing paper airplanes and spitballs all around?

Talk about undisciplined.

Except, he _did _see a girl with amazing, blue-coloured eyes, sitting quietly amongst a crowd of giggling girls. _Was she checking me out?_,Sora asked himself, because she just wouldn't stop staring.

Neither would he. He wouln't stop staring at her.

It made him somewhat uncomfortable, but her eyes were, WERE very attracting, and her straight (it was like PIN-STRAIGHT.), red-coloured hair was just awe-striking to the blue-eyed brunet.

And then he _couldn't_ stop staring...

--

**Sora's POV**

At that moment I spotted her eyes, I wanted to know more about her. Who was she? What was her name? What did she like to do? What does she plan for the future?

Or...who's she interested in?

I was immediately curious, because her eyes held an indigo look, that reflected a bubbly personality, yet it was somewhat lonely at that moment. Usually, you could tell from a person from a first impression, but so far, she was pretty, and I couldn't understand anything about her just from looks.

Awaiting for the teacher to say something, I felt like someone was watching me. You know, that little tingly-ish, but it's like pressure is being applied there? Like, agentle touch of fingers on your body, except it's a pair of eyes?

Well, I had a strange feeling that two eyes were piercing themselve against my skin. But then again, a LOT more people then one were staring at me.

What was UP with this school? Gosh. They could stop staring now.

"Hello, class,"I finally heard the only familiar voice ring in the room, as the students quieted down almost immediately. That, I was amazed at. I quickly eyed the red-haired girl, who stood up straight and had her full attention on the teacher.

If only those crystal-blue eyes would stare at me once more, then maybe I could find my way out of them. Or at least stop thinking about them. Damn, she had pretty eyes. Made me jealous in a way. (lol.)

"Today, I don't feel like doing anything," he said in his tenor-toned voice, somewhat broad, and most defiitely confident. A smile was spread across his face as he heard the students' cheers, "Yes!" and "YEAH!" were heard around the room. I was ultimately curious as to why these kids were being like that.

Either one; Like most students in high school, they don't like school, and "school sucks.", or two; This class is super-duper challenging, and these kids don't like to work.

Typical.

"So, since nothing's listed in my syllabus, we could either just do work now, and get ahead of the schedule a little bit, or blow off today, and procrastinate, thus ending up to working twice as hard later?" he announced, shrugged, then awaited for our response.

Obviously, most of the kids voted for the second one. I would've said the first, because I HATE procrastination, but I'm new here. I'm nothing right about now.

Before I took out my notebook to doodle or something, I caught a glimpse of those alluring, blue-violet eyes that seemed to appear like crystals hidden in a rockface.

I noted a smile, and then continued to remove my notebook form my bag, to let out my thoughts.

My thoughts of her in symbolism.

_The beauty of symbolism_.

* * *

(If you know where I got "Island Coast High", STFU. Stop laughing, right this instant!)

Alright. This is technically chapterone? I'm guessing. Well, I hope this is going somewhere...I hope that you'll be able to understand it a little bit more...

I don't feel like review replies in chapters anymore. It's kinda...Eh. LAWL.

Besides, it's private. I can talk about private matters with people without it being in public! Isn't that fanTABulous?! I think so, my friend. I think so. Well, there's not that much to talk about, so yeah. XD

I might be getting sick again. I don't understand how this is happening, I usually don't get sick more than once in a half year. Maybe I should eat more. XD

The ex-exquisite entourage,  
**eCZi.**

**P.S. **I was looking for words that started with 'e' to follow my alliteration goodbye, and I saw the word "felicity". I go, "Okay, that's nice."

The next word's "bastard".

Who's seen Austin Powers 2? LAWL...ahahah. I jsut wanted to let you know that, sorry. D: LAWL. I'm leaving for real now, so...bye! (Review, please? I wrote this for you, you should review? PLEASE?!)


	3. Chapter 2

At least they could blow off today.

For Sora, it was alright. Maybe he might make some new friends, especially with Kairi.

For Kairi, it wasn't so great. She REALLY wanted to talk to him, but she didn't know what to say. Sure, she wanted to give a great first impression, but-WAIT A SEC!

"I really wanna talk to her..." she kept on looking at Sora, who was mindlessly drawing in 'her' notebook. "She seems really quiet."  
"Then, psh, why don'tcha?" another girl chirped up, noting Kairi's noticable stares. "It's not like you haven't hit on a girl before."  
"I know, but..."

A few meters or so away, the brunet boy was just making swirlies, and writing incessant cinquains, and yes, talking about Kairi. Her eyes just absolutely enchanted him, for they were the only thing in his mind right then and there.

Love at first sight? Not really. It was more of a curiosity.

And yes, he was curious. So curious, he was looking at Kairi for a minute.

And coincidentially, Kairi was looking at him for the same minute. Sora's eyes immediately lowered to the ground, then quickly looked back at his notebook in embarrasment. The girl's indigo-coloured orbs did somewhat the same, except adding a little nervous chuckle, not caught from the oblivious, and nervous brunet.

When she turned back towards some of her friends, some loudly noted her red-faced. "Wow, Kairi. I bet she's got you good." the maroon-haired girl heard someone say. Her eyes closed, then she sighed, giving them a silent reply.

But Kairi couldn't keep her crystal eyes off of the new brunet boy for more than two minutes.

She looked again. Then, she turned away. Then, again, she looked.

This 'alternating staring sequence' went on like there was no tomorrow, and Sora was too blind thinking about the possibilities of how him and Kairi could get to know each other a little bit more, because he was nibbling at this bait, soon to be more than just nibbles.

In the hall, while walking out of the classroom (This was when class ended.), she decided now was the perfect, the most oppurtune to approach the 'new girl'. She was somewhat nervous, but she decided to ignore it.

"H-Hi." she stuttered nervously as she looked into Sora's eyes, which turned to her at the meek greeting.  
He flashed Kairi a timid smile, before mumbling a "Hey."

In his mind, he angrily shouted at himself for not introducing himself, and was about to, until Kairi beat him to it.

"M-My name's Kairi." she smiled at him. "What's your name?"  
"I'm Sora. It's nice to m-meet you, Kairi." he sounded pretty confident in Kairi's eyes as he stook a hand out for a handshake. She looked down at his hand strangely.  
"What's this for?"  
"Do you know what a handshake is?" he asked, with one marron-coloured eyebrow raised up.

She slapped her own forehead. "Nice way to give a great first impression." she groaned inwardly to herself. "This is TOTALLY a perfect way to start with a girl you really like, Kairi. Gosh, get a grip!"

"I do." she stammered. "Sorry, I'm just tired from school and all."

"I don't blame you, Kairi." he told her, then she noticed his schedule hanging from his pocket.

"Uhmm...you need help with your classes?" she offered. Yes, she thought. This is the oppurtune moment to finally get to know her a little more!  
"What do you mean...? You mean getter there?"  
"Oh, duh!" she chuckled as she slapped herself in the forehead. "Yeah, that. Hahaha..."  
He chuckled back and gave a weak smile at her. She seems nice, he pondered to himself. A little bit if a klutz, but still, very nice. "Oh, that's very nice of you," he began, picking up the white paper from his waist. "But I think I can handle myself."  
"You shouldn't be alone in this school, Island Coast is pretty big," Kairi presisted, "Besides, I'm a fast runner. I think I could get to class in time and help you out."

"Oh." he replied, dumbfounded. "That's really kind," he began, "But I-"  
"Please. It would be my pleasure to help you, Sora." she flashed a grin toward him.

"Well, then," he began, quietly. "Thanks."  
"No problem." she said as he handed her his schedule. "Oh, we have third period together! Isn't that great?"

Good, now I know her schedule. I won't forget, Kairi cheered in her mind.

"Finally, I'll know someone in a class," the brunet boy mumbled without the indigo-eyed girl noticing. "Yeah! That's great!" he replied fervently as he turned to her.

"Alright." she smiled. "So, which class do you have next?"

* * *

Eh. IT's not too long. But that's alright. :D

I'm really appreciating those people who are reading my story! I hope I can hear more from you guys! Those reviews and stuff make me happy! :DDD

I love you all, though. I hope I can hear from more people! It would make this sad, little soul much happier!...Okay, I'm not sad, and DEFINITELY NOT LITTLE!

I'm tall. hahahaha.

Case in Point; PLEASE REVIEW! It would boost up the writing speed. For those people who've read "My World", you understand how fast I can update. :D That was from reviews! :DDD For those people whohaven't, You should go check that out!

IT's not that great.

Oh, if you wanna read some stuff, read sthe stuff from **heartbrokensora**, Gosh, he comes up with cool stuff! Do me a favour and go over there! :DDD

Overall, please, review.

Thanks for reading! :D


	4. Chapter 3

A pair of green-coloured eyes shrunk into a glare as the image of the red-haired girl and the brunet boy burned into his eyes. His arms were crossed over his chest, a foot of his on the wall, and his silver-hued hair shined as if sunlight were hitting it all the time.

"That doesn't make sense." he mumbled to himself as people passing him ignored him. "Not one bit."

He then kicked himself off the wall, and proceeded to class. If he were right, he'd have the same class as the brunet boy.

And Kairi was SURE not in that class.

--

"I'm in the class nearby, so we could walk later, alright, Sora?" Kairi asked, pointing over to another room nearby.  
He nodded in approval, "But are you sure that this isn't troubling you? I mean, it's not fair of me to take advantage of your kindness,"  
Kairi giggled, "Oh, Sora, you're a new kid. I can't just leave you in the dust like that! I've gotta help you." she told him.

And just by your looks, girl, you're taking advantage of ALL of me, Kairi added silently with a glint in her eyes.

"O-Okay, Kairi." he was defeated, "I'll see you later then..."

Merrily, she nodded, a smile on her face. "Alright! See ya!"

The brunet boy turned around as he eyed the classroom with slight nervousness. His cerulean eyes darted around for the teacher as he entered, but all he got a a pair of cold, emerald eyes, staring daggers into Sora's eyes. He gulped.

He doesn't seem too friendly, avoid at all costs, Sora biased to himself as he looked away to find the teacher.

"Hey, you new here?" a somewhat cold voice; deep and masculine, but it held a sense of curiosity and concern.  
Sora's blue eyes met with the same pair that biased this kid before, and gulped. "Yeah." he mumbled to him in reply. Gosh, where is the teacher, I REALLY need to get away from this guy, Sora panicked silently in his mind.

"Oh. Well, you better get yourself a seat, buddy," the boy continued, "They fill up quick this period."

The brunet's head nodded in agreement; I can see that, Sora reasoned in his mind. But, in reality, he said, "Uhmm...thanks for the tip..."

Emerald eyes shrunk into a smirk as he realized the blue-eyed brunet boy was left hanging. He doesn't know what to call me, he mused with himself. The boy then stuck out a hand, "Call me Riku."

Sora grasped onto Riku's semi-chilly hand lightly, then shook it. His eyes locked into Riku's green-coloured eyes, "Sora." he smiled lightly at the taller, silver-haired Riku. His sheepish smirk then became a wide smile as he felt the firm grip of his new friend. I finally feel confortable around this guy, he said to himself, maybe's he's not is bad afterall.

"Hey, Sora," Riku addressed the boy, pointing towards the front of the room, "the teacher's here. I think you should go check with him."

His ocean-blue eyes widened as the sight of the first adult in the room registered in his mind, "Oh, thanks, Riku!" he said gleefully, then, he turned around to greet the teacher, and introduce himself. The typical "New-kid" kind of things.

No problem, Riku mumbled in his mind as he stared at the boy, wouldn't wanna get caught up in this whirwind of a school, would you, Sora?

His hair was quickly brushed back as he made his way to the back of the classroom, where his assigned seat was positioned.

--

"Hey, Sora!" the chesnut-haired boy whirled around at the sound of his name, as that familiar voice rang suddenly, "Over here!"  
"Kairi!" he directly addressed as he told Riku, "I'll be back, Riku."  
She smiled at the boy, with her wide, affectionate smile, "How was the class? Learn anything new?"

He shook his head in reply, "Not really. Just the teacher." he mused as he heard Kairi giggle quietly. "And some new friends."

"Oh, new friends?" she asked, with curiosity, "I wonder who they could be. So, tell me, Sora, who are they?"  
"Well," he began to ponder about the new faces, "There was this really nice guy named Riku in that class, and some girl-"

"Riku?" The red-haired girl mimicked, "You mean, the silver-haired one, green eyes, kinda reminds of of a wolf?"

Sora's head bobbed up and down, as his spikes still remained upright. "Yeah, him, " he replied, staring at his schedule. "He was really nice to me, he even showed me where my next class was for me."  
"Oh..." Kairi then continued, "Well, I'm glad you made new friends!" she cheered. "So, what's next, Sora?"

"Room...twenty-six. Gosh, these are just really far apart." he muttered with unenthusiasm. "What do you have?"  
"I don't have a class anywhere near yours." she answered, with dismay and almost a reluctance, "You know where to go, right?"  
The brunet nodded, a grin on his face, "Don't worry, Kairi. I've got Riku in that class, too."  
She chuckled slightly, "Yeah. I guess he could point you in the right direction." she mumbled, "Just make sure he doesn't rape you."

"What was that, Kairi? 'Rape'?"  
"Oh, nothing!" she laughed with nervousness, "Did I say that? I think I said something like 'Don't get lost'."  
"But that sounded nothing like-"  
"Oh, crap!" the red-haired Kairi mumbled under her breath, "I've gotta get to class! Don't want a tardy slip now. You should go get going."

"Uhmm...alright, then, Kairi." he waved, a timid smile on his face, "I'll see you another time."  
"Yeah, I guess." she replied quietly, not sure if the brunet caught her remark. "See ya soon, Sora!"

And she turned around, with a frown on her face. There's not WAY I'm letting Riku steal this girl, Kairi uttered angrily in her mind. He can have all my other ex-girlfriends for all I care, but he's not getting this one. Oh, no, no, sir, he is NOT.

Kairi then ran to class, with a troubled look on her face.

* * *

Yes, I know. This was somewhat late, but I don't have THAT much of a legitimate excuse for such an action. Sorry. I'm kinda sick right now, coughing and stuffy nose, and OH! Woulddya look at that, my eye's PINK!

I'm probably not infected with "pink eye", the disease, probably just an annoying irritation, because I DID have a Spring concert (5/20/08/) a while ago. LAWL. Oh, gawd, I swear, I lost like ten pounds running around, trying to get where I'm supposed to be in time! D:

It was REALLY troubling. Gosh, 'specially when you're playing Clarinet and the Bass Clarinet, plus your music, gosh, that's a LOT to carry around.

D:

Oh well, I hope you guys like this chapter. It's kinda introducing Riku, and how he's affecting Sora and stuff. You'll see he plays a major role in Sora and Kairi's relationship in this story (for some people, I MIGHT'VE accidentally spilled the beans. So, if you know, STFU. It's not fair to the other kids I was actually paying attention to.

LAWL. I'm joking. I'm just kinda stupid, so some people were lucky enough to actually hear/read those from me.)

:D Gotta go now, (The enigmatic **eCZi** exsists, excluding herself as an egg...May 20, 2008.)


	5. Chapter 4

"Well, that class was boring," Riku mumbled as he walked with Sora, who was searching his schedule for the next class.

"I guess," he muttered back, barely paying attention. "Say, do you know what Kairi has this period?"

Riku's emerald eyes shifted over to the shorter brunet boy, who didn't even look at him. "Kairi?"  
"Y-Yeah," he stuttered. Oh, crap, he's gonna figure out I like Kairi, Sora mentally slapped himself in the face.  
"Oh, you mean _that_ dyke?"

Sora paused suddenly in the crowded hall. "'Dyke'? Riku, did I hear you right?"  
"I said dyke, why?" Riku replied, nonchalantly.

At that moment, Riku connected he didn't like that word. Or...maybe it was because...

"What's a 'dyke', Riku?" he asked him, an innocent look in his cerulean-blue eyes.

The taller boy's eyes widened, then in an instant, gawked. "Y-You don't know what a-a 'dyke' is, Sora?" he asked, his mouth gaping wide open. Sora's eyes blinked a few times, then timidly, shook his head.

"No..." he muttered. Now, he was feeling embarrased about not knowing what a dyke was. Just what IS a dyke anyways?

Riku then burst out laughing, "Are you SERIOUS?! You've gotta be kidding me! You're a junior in high school, c'mon, this is like mandatory vocabulary!" he continued to mock the brunet boy, whose face then highlighted itself with a bright pink. "Oh, GOD!"  
"U-Uhmm...my parents never really taught me about some things..."  
"Like what?"  
"Like...sex, and how babies are born, and..." Riku heard Sora gulp. "Sexual orientation."

An eyebrow raised away from a green eye, as Riku's laughing subdued itself. Now, I KNOW he's uncomfortable about those last two words, the taller boy noted to himself as Sora remained silent, awaiting Riku's response.

"Oh...'kay then." Riku mumbled as they continued walking along. "I guess you could say a dyke is a...how do I put this? A dyke is...a manly woman." he chuckled.  
"A manly woman?" he questioned the silver-haired boy's answer, "What're you talking about, Kairi's not manly at all!"  
"I just think she is...you only met her today." a reply came out of Riku, who shrugged. "Speaking of Kairi, she's down the hall. She'll show you the next class."

"Oh, uhm...okay." Sora nodded. He then smiled, "See ya later, Riku!"  
Riku smiled back at the brunet boy, "See ya." he waved slightly.

Sora's eyes turned around, looking for that red head of hair. "Kairi!" he called, then looked down at his schedule. "Kairi!"

He saw Kairi then talking with a few other girls. Friends, Sora thought, I wish I can be like that to her.

"Kairi?" he asked, lightly tapping her shoulder. "Kairi?"

She whirled around immediately, to look at Sora's eyes. She smiled, a light blush on her cheeks (it looked natural to Sora by now.), as she greeted, "Oh, Sora! How's your day been going?"  
"Hey, Kairi, it's been pretty good. I'm glad that you and Riku've been helping me out."

Her smile somewhat faded, but not enough for Sora to notice. She shrugged, "No problem." she pulled him over to some other girls, who were also really pretty. Just like Kairi herself, they all thought he looked good.

"Hey, this is Sora, the new kid." she said happily as he waved. "She's in my first period."

Now, you may be thinking "Huh? Didn't Sora catch that?", and waiting for Sora to say something, but he didn't.

He misheard her. Oh, Kairi, you lucky thing.

"Wow, you're pretty cute..." they all said in unison, quietly, causing Sora to feel a little bit more bashful than usual.

Kairi's ocean-blue eyes shot a glare at them, who quickly subdued their compliments to Sora's looks. "What's your next class?" she asked when he spotted him look down at his schedule.  
"This one..." he mumbled, as he pointed to the fourth period slot. "Do you have that class?"  
Kairi shooked her head, "I don't have a class near there either, but lunch is the period after that, so I'll meet you there, alright?"

"O-Okay...so where do I go for that class?" he asked her ae he took a school paper map out of his pocket. "This is...here, right?"  
"Yeah, just go down this hall," she looked up from the paper and pointed down the hall. "Go right 'till you hit stairs. Continue down the stairs until you're on the level under this one. As soon as you walk in the doors of that hall, go...left."  
"Okay, then, thanks, Kairi!" he called as he almost ran down the hall.

She smiled, "You're always welcome, Sora."

--

Lunch came along quite quickly. "Hey, Sora, do you like this school?"

He was somewhat baffled at her question. "Uhmm, it's a nice school, Kairi, why do you ask?"  
"Well, I'm just curious, duh." she said perkily. "I like this school..."

A silence squeezed in between them. Even when they're in the same line for lunch, they couldn't even say a word to each other. Kairi was too shy to start a conversation, whilst Sora was shy, for one, it's Kairi.

The other: He didn't know this person.

Riku came along with a lunch tray in hands, his emerald-tinted eyes spotting Sora and Kairi. He decided he wanted to talk with Sora for a little bit. "Hey, Sora!" his voice called.

The bashful brunet then looked up at the silver-haired boy. Oh, Riku, Sora thought. "Hey, Riku!"  
"You wanna sit over by me?" he offered, "Don't worry, you've gotta seat!"  
"Uhmm..." he looked at Kairi, who didn't seem to pay attention. "Sure! I'll get my lunch first!"

Coincidentially, it was his turn in line. He grabbed a lunch, staring at it for a second, then handed the awaiting lunch lady ten munny. She gave two munny back to Sora, who looked at her with a confused look. The woman smiled, giggled a little bit, then pointed up at the sign, which said "Seven munny-Normal school lunch!".

Nervously, Sora chuckled, then said, "Thanks!"

When he walked away to meet up with Riku, Kairi's blue eyes just stared at him as he left her in the dust. Well, thanks a lot, Sora, Kairi muttered under her breath.

Her ocean-coloured eyes then shriveled up into a cold, icy glare, and it was towards the tall, silver-haired boy, who was sharing an amusing story with Sora, who also found it amusing.

She moved on, paying her seven munny, and placing her tray on a table filled with some of the same girls from the first period.

* * *

(I really, REALLY don't care about spelling.)

Gah, I don't know if "munny"'s supposed to be capitalized or not. D: In the games, it's in all caps.

Speaking of games, I'm FINALLY playing the first one! I know, it took me a while. I'm just playing it backwards. Like, I played KH2 first, then decided on CoM, then my friend let me borrow KH and KH2, so I'm playing in KH now...I'm in WONDERLAND!

(It's only my second day of playing, okay? Seriously...okay, we didn't have school today. It took me forever, I know. And I think the reason's because it's on EXPERT. Gosh, I am SO COCKY sometimes! Makes me feel horrible! D:) So, yeah. I'm beating that one Heartless guy with the paper arms, and he's in the BIZARRE ROOM!

And yeah.

Oh well.

Yeah, to tell you guys the truth, I think I'm getting unaspired with my writing (I'm not sure if 'unaspired' is a word...), so if I update really slow and stuff, yes, it IS my fault. Sorry, guys, but yeah. School's ending soon...JUNE 6! :DDD

I feel happy for THAT. But yeah.

**eCZi**. (May 26, 2008.)


	6. Chapter 5

OMG RAARE STARTING AUTHOR'S NOTE!

Anyways, what I'd like to say, is: God, I canNOT count! I wrote "She gave back two munny", and then the sign says "seven munny for a lunch."

I just re-read that now, and silently laughing at myself. D: That's just about as embarrasing as when the last time my brothers picked me up from school.

Any-Oh? Did you wanna hear the story? It's REALLY embarrasing. Ahahaha. Anyways, I was waiting there, and I see the car. Being the 'nice' little sister I am, I go "Oh, GREAT, Kuya's picking me up. I'll put on my seatbelt." And so, I stand up as the car turns, and suddenly I hear "DON'T STOP ME NOOOOOOOOOOW!" from the car.

And my brothers were just so...UGH! EMBARRASING! It was horrible, really, like, when they were right in front of the school, they're like "GUITAR SOLO!" and they're pretending to play the guitar. So, I try to open the door, and it turns out to be locked. UGH!

I had to go all the waay around. Much trouble. There's my classmate who was there, and he was like "WOOOOOOOOW." Another classmate was like "Those are your brothers, aren't they?", and I simply nod. D:

Gosh. And so, it was pretty embarrasing. Ahahaha. But still. Yeah. I'm llike kinda over it, but it's still kinda...eh.

Anyways, enjoy. :D

* * *

**Kairi's POV**

I only watched from afar. Sora and Riku...Riku, the one _boy_ I _thought _I loved...

But in reality, he was the complete opposite; It riled me inside that Sora would go hang out with that devious _asshole_...

I could only glare.

But I couldn't let Sora be changed like he changed me.

"Hey, Kairi, are you alright?" my friend asked me from aside of me, probably noticing my barely touched lunch. At this point, everyone was at least half-way done. I simply, slightly smiled at her.  
And half-heartedly, I replied, "Sure.", then asked anyone as I pushed my lunchtray away, "Does anyone want my lunch?"

Some people went for it (Frighteningly, some girls _dove_ for it...), as I went to prepare for the next class.

I felt a poke on my shoulder, and ask I turned around, I nearly had a heart-attack!

"Sora?" I asked, apparently surprised.  
"Kairi?" Ha ha, then she chuckled. "Yes, it's me!"  
"What're you doing here?" my tone was somewhat muttered as I looked away. Did she know I was telling her I didn't want to hang around because I'm badly hurt?

Hello, it's called "The Language of Girl"! She should be able to understand it!

"What am _I_ doing here? What are _you_ talking about?" she asked me, confused by my reaction. Apparently, she didn't _quite fully_ understand "Girl". "I was just finished talking with Riku. I'm gonna go get some of my stuff and...yeah."  
"Oh." I replied. "Y-Yeah, me too."  
"Then, we might as well walk together, huh?" she offered.

I think the affects of Riku were already starting to rub off on her. Why was she being a complete..._flirt_ all of a sudden?

Maybe this is her _real_ personality. _Dang_, I like it already.

"Uh...s-sure." I stammered. Wow, I'm completely crushin' on Sora! This hasn't truly happened in a long time. "Can I see your schedule?"  
She nodded at me, and smiled. "Go right ahead," she answered, and reached into her pocket for that familiar piece of paper.

...Okay, so I _was_ trying to stalk her. But I couldn't let anyone know! I had an ego...I had a reputation, the girls were supposed to _come after ME_! And I wasn't supposed to stalk any girls. It wasn't right.

Besides, what would happen if SORA was STRAIGHT?!

...I think I just jynxed my chances of every getting together with Sora.

SO, I got it down...yes, I had her schedule memorized at this time. Sound stalkerish? Of _course_.

"Dang, I don't have that many classes with you..." said I, sadly. "I've only got next class with you."  
"Well, at least I've got someone I know next period." I looked into the beautiful, blue abyss called "her eyes" as she laughed, optimistically.

And all of this was making me fall faster, and faster, and faster in _love_ with _her_.

"W-Well..." I began, meekly. Why did I have the sudden urge to ask her to get some ice cream? This kind of stuff isn't supposed to happen on the firsty day you meet a person you really, really, REALLY like, is it? "Could I meet you after school? We could go for some...oh, I dunno, _ice cream_ or something..."

I was completely nervous. This...this was asking SORA out! SORA!

"Well, I guess I could call home and ask first." she replied, chuckling. I don't blame her for asking, but isn't that kinda being...over-protected?

"O-Oh, that's completely fine with me." I smiled. "Where do you wanna meet? The first period class we had?"  
"You mean...thirty-four, was it?" she replied, one eyebrow raised. She just looked so...so CUTE!  
I nodded in reply. "You remember where that is, right?"

"Yeah. Meet you there after school alright?" she offered.

I swear, I was blushing when I said, "Yeah."

--

**Sora's POV**

Wow, I'm going on a date...with Kairi! And she asked me! This is great!

So, right about now, it's the last period...I'm not even paying attention, considering the one girl that I like just asked me to go get some ice cream!

I guess I should be thankful. Thank you, _God_!

And before I knew it (or more like, before I was done fantasizing about Kairi.), the bell rung. Although I remained silent, inside, I was completely the opposite! I was bustling with joy!

Now, maybe you could tell, but I REALLY wanna get to know Kairi.

She's like...a complete enigma to me. And I'm the _clueless_ type!

"Make sure you have some supplies tomorrow!" I heard the teacher tell me. I turned to her, then nodded, then walked out the door, anxious to meet up with the red-haired beauty I was dreaming about in class.

I had a feeling...not only was it exciting to look forward to, I had this feeling it was about to get...i n t e r e s t i n g.

* * *

Spelling? Once again, I'm not really caring right about now. XD

Yeap. This is Chapter 4? I'm not sure. Ahahaha.

Anyways, nothing to say...cept ONE WEEK OF SCHOOL LEFT OH YEAH!

And dont' worry, I've got inspiration from the eighth grade dance...which was like on Friday, May 30. I also went to a waterpark that day! It's great being in eighth grade, isn't it? So much rewards before high school, which I'm also psyched about!

Well, ta-ta for nowww! :D

**eCZi. (June 1, 2008.)**


	7. Chapter 6

"Hello?" he answered the cellular phone quietly after the vibration bothered him.  
"_Sora_?" a familiar, concerned voice asked from the other side of the phone line. "Where are you?"

"Oh, I'm at school, waiting for a friend," he answered, casually. "We were gonna hang out and...stuff."  
"_And 'stuff'? Sora, what're you_-"  
"N-No! Not like th-that, Mom!" he stuttered, his ocean-blue eyes wide in surprise. "You know I wouldn't d-"

A friendly laugh entered Sora's ear, "_Sora! You think I'd think you would do that? Wow, you are gullible_."

He chuckled nervously as he mumbled, "O-Oh." then said, "Well, I'm probably gonna be home by seven."  
"_Seven_? _We've barely unpacked_!" she almost shrieked into the phone. "_How about tomorrow_?"  
"Bu-"  
"_Don't worry, you've got time_," she said, trying to reassure the boy, "_Besides, if your date's nice enough, she'll understand, right?_" his mother said with a stern tone.

"Wh-Wh-Mom!" he shouted over the phone, "It's not a da-"

"What's not a date?" a voice asked, curiosity in the feminine voice.

Sora turned around to see Kairi standing here, grasping onto her tan messenger bag. One eyebrow was rasied as she stared at him. He gupled, in nervousness.

She's really intimidating right now, Sora gulped then said silently to himself in his mind.

"U-Uh, hey, Kairi!" he spat out, trying to cover the mouthpiece of the cellphone.  
"What're you doing, Sora?" she asked him, confused.

He placed a finger to his mouth, and said "shhhhh.". When Kairi quieted down, he mouthed 'sorry', and spoke back into the phone. "You were saying, Mom?"  
"_Could you ask your date, since she's there already, to post-pone it to tomorrow?"  
_"She's not my-"  
_"Just ask her!"_

"Wow, someone's a little irritable." Sora mumbled inder his breath, then turned to Kairi. "My Mom's kinda...frustrated right now. So, I don't think she's gonna actually let me go and..."  
"Oh." her voice was subtle, and dismayed. "W-Well, that's fine with me, Sora." she gave a half-hearted smile to the boy, "You don't need to go if you're gonna get in trouble. Afterall, it's nothing important."

"Uhmm...Sorry to let you down, Kairi." he mumbled.  
"I-It's fine, really, it is." she added a slight chuckle at the end.  
Sora's phone made its way back to his mouth, "Mom, I'll be home soon." he said with a rushed tone, then pressed a red-coloured button and placed it in his pocket.

"I'll see you tomorrow, okay, Sora?" Kairi's tone was more joyful when she said "Besides, you'll get done unpacking and everything. It must be frustrating to move."

He nodded, "Damn right." Sora replied as he began to walk out the door. "Hey, Kairi?"  
"Yeah?"  
"Could you show me the exit? I can't where it is!"

Her smile grew wider as she replied, "Alright, alright." then giggled. "Or are you just too much of a lazy bum to remember?"

"A...mix of both, I guess?" he laughed.

The two walked outside of the school in almost complete silence, until, "Hey, Sora, there's a fair coming up."  
"A fair?" he repeated in confirmation, eyes wide with a curiosity. "What kind?"  
"Haven't you been to a fair before?"  
"Well, I have, but--"  
"IT's like that."

"I was kinda asking what it was for." he chuckled.

Silence came from Kairi, then she replied, "Oh. It's some yearly fundraiser. Everyone just goes for the actual fair. I don't think I know anybody who's managing the fair."  
"When is it?" Sora asked almost immediately after Kairi was done.

"It's in a month or so," she answered. Then, her blue eyes turned to him, "You wanna go with me?"  
"O-Oh, that's fine." he answered. "Besides, I have to make it up to you for not going with you go get ice cream."

She giggled. "That's not important anymore!" she told him, "Anyways, now that I have someone to go with, I don't have to stress!"  
"Huh? What's that supposed to mean?" in a taunting-like voice, Sora asked, "Are you _using me_?"

But then again, he kind of felt hurt.

"N-No! Of course not!" she assured, "It's just that everyone who's going has to go with someone, and only one someone. Or else, they won't let you in."  
His blue eyes squinted in confusion, "That's a strange rule," Sora commented.  
"Yeah, but y'know. People are trying to enforce the act of dating or something. Or some just try and play cupid, y'know what I mean?"  
"That's even stranger."  
"Kinda."

"Well, at least I'm not getting left out with the festivities, right?" Sora half-heartedly chuckled, then looked around as they walked off of school grounds, "I think I can find my way home from here, Kairi. Th-Thanks for walking with me."

"No problem..." she sighed, then mumbled quietly, "I love walking with you,"

Sora whirled around, "Wh-What was that?" he asked suddenly.  
Kairi almost went to cover her mouth, almost letting out a 'nothing', btu replied with "What was _what_?"  
"_That._"  
"What I said?"  
"What was it?"

"...'No problem'?" she she asked slightly tilting her head to the right in a repeated-question manner, but Sora just shook his head.

"N-Nevermind," he told her reassuringly, before turning the opposite way, "still, thanks."

"No problem."

As they walked seperate ways, Sora muttered under his breath, "I love walking with you too, Kairi."

* * *

OMG THIS CHAPTER SUCKED MONKEY NUTS.

Sorry for such a horrible chapter for such a long time to update. DDDDD: Forgive me, -bows- PLEASE?!

dlskgnsd'ofjgdsf...I'm not sure if you even wanna review, because I wouldn't, trust me.,

lol.

I'll make the next chapter even better, I PROMISE! :DDD

Once more, I'm really sorry, this chapter wasn't the best. I was just too caught up with "Beyond Belief"...go read that if you'd like! I'd like it; It's re-write of "My World"...

So reviews over there w2ould be appreciated as well.

thanks! **eCZi (**it's June 26, 2008 when I posted this.**)**


	8. Chapter 7

She walked in, giddier than usual that day

She walked in, giddier than usual that day…

…And flashed an even giddier smile at Sora, who looked up away from the doodles in his notebook. It seems nobody else decided to talk to him. He gave Kairi a shy smile, before she sat with her group; in her figurative throne.

Sora's eyes shifted toward Kairi, who was giggling and chatting with the other girls. Hm, sometimes, I wish I was a girl, Sora thought, just for that moment. Then, the disturbing thought of having female reproductive organs, and the concept of child birth crawled into his mind, which caused him to shudder.

Kairi, on the other hand, kept taking glances at Sora, with opposite thoughts, sometimes wishing to be a boy. Afterall, she assumed that Sora WAS indeed AFTER GUYS. It's not like she wanted to ask, but then forgot about it after thinking lesbians have a lot more fun, anyway.

"Is everyone here?" the teacher's voice suddenly interrupted, as the various cliques and groups darted their eyes towards the teacher. The bell then (at the right moment) rang to mark the start of class.

"Well, I'm guessing everyone's here, so get to your seats, we've got a lot of work to do." he began to mark of names on his clipboard, as he took short peeks at the sudents; who was here and who was where. "One student's absent today, that's new." the teacher mumbled under his breath as he approached the chalkboard, and began a lesson. Whatever it was, it didn't peak Kairi's interest.

Oh, speaking of Kairi, she never stopped taking little peeks at the brunet boy here, who was intently paying attention to whatever lesson the teacher was putting out for them, taking notes and everything. The teacher's lesson was fast-paced, so seeing Sora rush to catch important details was..._cute_, in Kairi's opinion.

"Any questions so far?" he asked as he turned around to the note-taking class. When the class gave him nothing but silence, their full attention, and eye contact (well, maybe not Kairi, but it looked like she was paying attention to him.), he continued. "You can also use a mnemonic for remember the sine, cosine and tangent ratios in a right triangle. For example..."

He began to write words he had already written but, in a different sequence on another part of the board.

The lesson dragged on like elephants in molasses for our auburn-haired friend here, but she didn't mind, considering looking at Sora for as long as however long it took for elephants to actually get out of molasses was, she was perfectly fine with it.

He blushed slightly when he spotted Kairi looking at him once, catching the smile she had on her face; it was dreamy, as if she were fantasizing about him (After all, she kind of was.).

So, switching back to Sora, his opinion primarily focused on how fast-paced the lesson was. In his mind, he was muttering angrily to himself about not being fast enough to catch some of the details of the lesson, and before he knew it, the bell marking the end of that class had rung violently, and Kairi had approached his desk.

"Kairi?" he asked. What was Kairi doing at my desk? Sora asked himself.  
"C'mon, you lazy bum, it's time for the second class."  
"Who're you calling a—''  
"C'mon!" she rushed as she grabbed his wrist. "You don't wanna be late!"

"Kairi—Ah, gimme a break!" he said, before she gently let go.

"Oh, look. There's Riku." She muttered flatly, but Sora's ears caught it in time.  
"Oh, look! It's Riku!" he then said with more zeal as he waved, "Hay, Riku!"

The silver-haired boy looked in his direction, and gave a smirk. "Get over here! You'll be late, Sora!"

"See you later, Sora," Kairi told him quietly, before walking away.  
"Wait, Kairi—Oh." He sighed as he held out a hand, but quickly took it back when Riku called him again.

"I'm coming!"

--

"So, Sora, do you like fairs?"

The two boys were walking to Sora's third class. Since Sora was still unsure of where to go (And it was quite obvious…), Riku had decided to help him out.

"'Fairs'?" he asked as Riku nodded, "You mean, as in carnival, fair, uh…cotton candy and ferris wheel, and—''  
"Yeah." he told him. "Do you?"  
"Sure, I mean, I've got no problem with it, why'd you ask?"

Riku stuffed his hands in his pockets, and then looked down. Clearing his throat, he continued, "You know, there is one coming up soon."

"Yeah, Kairi told me about it." Sora replied, non-chalantly.

"Oh, so you know about the whole 'You have to go with someone or else you're screwed' rule, right?"  
"I think that's just stupid, though." The brunet sighed. "Why do they do that?"

"Beats me," Riku shrugged, and then said, "I don't have anyone to go with, afterall, it's not like you _have_ to be a couple to go, y'know. How 'bout you go with me?"

Sora stopped walking for a minute, then took a quick glance at Riku. "Go…with you?"

"Well, why not?" he asked him casually. "We'll have tons of fun!"

"I'd love to go with you…but…I've already got someone to go with."

Now, Riku was intrigued. Sora already'd gotten someone for the carnival? He wondered who it could be.

"And…who's that?" he asked him, still somewhat confused as they continued walking towards a nearby classroom, Sora's destination.

"Kairi." He smiled, almost a sly smile towards the taller Riku. "She asked me, and I couldn't refuse her…That's okay with you, right?"

Somewhat with a pained expression, Riku sighed, "Yeah, I guess. But I can't believe you're going with Kairi out of all people."

They stopped suddenly, and then Sora walked off. But, he waved, and said "Thanks, Riku! See you later!"

"No problem." Riku mumbled then walked away to his next class…or wherever it was that he was going.

--

She caught a slight glimpse of two boys talking happily in the hall with her bright, blue eyes. But then again, she didn't think it was two boys.

It had been Sora and Riku. She glared slightly at the taller, silver-haired boy once, like she usually did, and walked away, unnoticed. But she didn't leave right away.

"How 'bout you go with me?" she heard him ask suddenly. Wh-Wh-What?! Riku was…was asking Sora to go somewhere with him?!

And according to the times at the school, it HAD to be about the carnival.

"I..I'd love to go with you…" was all she heard before she walked away, almost driven in tears.

How….how, how COULD SORA DO SUCH A THING! Kairi didn't bother to say good bye, or a little "see ya later" to Sora.

She was just too painstakingly angry, and heartbroken.

* * *

Apparently, no one got the email for the first time I posted it. D: But anyways,  
**I'M SORRY FOR THE HOLD UP.  
**Wow, call me a jerk, I know. XD But it was to keep the story flowing.

Thanks to **roxas-kh**, **Hero.Of.The.Hazard.**, **jcola0823**, and **The Cute one**,I have finally got this BLOCK OUTTA MY FACE WHOOOHOO! X) (And if I missed you, TELL ME, AND I SHALL BE SHAMED FOREVER IN THE LFSKNDFLJSDBF.

So, they get cookies, and a hug from me, and also--OH, A SOFA!

(Neng walks away to complete s;'lkfjs;odifjsdfness, and then enters a tall, blonde girl with antenna-like hair walking past. She continues to walk until someone pokes her shoulder.)

**Greg:** Larxene, (kneels down with a horribly (hand crafted)-crafted ring in his hand) will you marry me?  
**Larxene:** (scoffs), NO!

(she starts to beat him up, then pushes Greg to the ground, and walks away in a huff. Suddenly, Neng walks back in, whisting "I'm A Big Kid Now!" theme from those Pampers commercials, or something.)

**Neng:** I like cooki--WOAH! What happened to you?  
**Greg:** (dreamily) Larxene happened to me...  
**Neng:** Wow. I'm sorry. Well, here's a cookie to cheer you up!

(she hands a cookie, but Greg doesn't take it.)

**Greg:** Oh, don't worry, Neng. I'll get her next time. (devious smirk.)

**Neng: **-sweatdrop- Riiiight. Anyways, Greg got a spot in the author's note (a one quite big.) cuz he (slightly) inspired me the night I was finishing up, and he betaed my horrible English, so YAY! xD

He also gets a cookie (whether he wants one, or not.), and a hug from me. :D

Anyways, I'm so glad I got this up, ahahaha. My proposition is OFFICIALLY over. :D Aaaand, I must say, I'm supposed ot be banned from the computer for a week (started on Monday), so...I'm not updating any time soon, roflol.

I'D LIKE TO THANK YOU FOR READING! :D And please, PLEASE review. THANK YOUUUU! And I hope this week will pass quickly, because after that, it'll be three days 'til NJ and CANADA WHOOT!! :DDD

Thanks, and please, review! (idc about spelling. XP)


	9. Chapter 8

Things started to become awkward for Kairi, after all, things were always awkward for her. Her own natural self was pretty awkward to her. Was she really full-fledged lesbian? Or was she just extremely on the far side in the continuum of bisexuality? She never really knew. She never asked the questions; she just went with what she wanted.

It's been just about four months or so since they stopped talking. When Kairi finally realized that Sora was, in fact, a guy, she quit being a wretched lesbian whore. Instead, she was happier with her life, doing better in school, being more involved with extra-curricular things, and also, seriously questioning her "lesbianism."

She sat down, looking in her mirror, and at herself. Kairi lays out the morning questions to herself, "does my hair look okay?" she asked, running a few fingers through her auburn hair. "Did I forget to brush my teeth?" she made an obnoxious face at the mirror to show all of her teeth. Nope, she didn't; they were pearly-white and squeaky clean.

The questions kept on coming.

"Do I have my lip balm on?" puckering her lips, she shook her head. It's not much, but it's enough for now.

"Do I have enough eyeliner?" She eyed each of her eyelashes twice in the mirror, and shrugged. It'll do until lunchtime.

"Is my shirt on backwards?" She grabbed the collar of her shirt to check for a tag. Nope, it's bare and without that shiny, pearly-white tag.

"Am I really a lesbian, or am I just bisexual? In fact, am I even homosexual at all?"

Kairi gasped, her blue-violet eyes growing wide. Did that really just happen, she asked herself. Where did those questions come from?

She was hoping that her mother didn't hear her; of course, her own mother didn't know about her homosexuality. The last person she had intimate relations with in which she brought home to her mother was Riku, but that story's for a later time. Oh, how her poor mother would die of heart-attack or something if Kairi told her!

Without hearing footsteps from her mother's bedroom or anywhere else in the house, she sighed in relief. How mortifying if she heard, she told herself, and then congratulated herself for a bigger word well-used.

Checking her phone in her pocket, it read "6:45 AM." Kairi brushed her hair out of the way and smiled. It's going to be a good day today, she told herself, since I'm actually going to have a good hour in the library or something before class starts.

Exiting out of her window (she was a little unorthodox with her methods of getting out of the house.) to walk to school, she took out her phone to send a text quickly. She walked in silence down the road, watching the beautiful sunrise peek up over the horizon. "Dawn lights up the world like fingertips of rose…or something like that." she slightly quoted from _The Odyssey_. Although, she sighed in frustration since she told herself she would memorize that quote by tomorrow. She was making some progress.

Recalling her previous set of questions, that last one really stuck in her mind. She told herself, almost a half-year ago that she was completely lesbian, full "I-love-the-boobs-and-butt-kinda-thing-and-nothing-else-or-else-I-wouldn't-really-be-Kairi-because-Kairi's-completely-lesbian." and nothing else. She was seriously starting to question if she really was attracted to the same gender. Maybe I'm just doing it for the attention, she pondered. But she shook it off as the school came into view.

--

"School drowns my life into submerging, endless waters like a little boy playing with his toy submarine," she muttered when the teacher asked to give a smilie in class. He grinned, "Good job, Kairi." he congratulated, with a chuckle. She gave him a polite, "thank you," as he continued on with the class.

This was how it was everyday; Kairi actually excelling in class nowadays since she wasn't all focused on girls. Although, something about today was peculiar; there was a pair of eyes looking at her in a way she hadn't seen in a long time. Kairi, looked back for a few seconds, then quickly turned around to continue listening to the teacher's explanation on the book they were reading in _The Odyssey_ (They weren't behind, just reading the whole entire actual thing, apart from what they read their first year of high school, reading a condensed version.).

The look never seemed to leave her mind, though.

Class was dismissed quickly as the bell rang swiftly. Kairi, slow as usual, took her time. Besides, they've got five minutes to get to their next class, it wasn't like the red-head has to really rush or anything. So, she placed everything neatly in her messenger bag, and took her time walking out the door, until she felt someone poke her shoulder.

She turned around, a casual look on her face. Her eyes came to be staring into a sea of blue.

"Hi, Kairi."

"Oh, hey, Sora."

Sure, they've had little bits and pieces of conversation, but despite how calm and collected she usually looked, inside she was trembling. How awkward was it for her to talk to someone who broke her heart those many days, weeks, months ago! She started to walk to her next class, but Sora kept on following her.

"You know, we haven't talked in a while, Kairi," he sounded like he struggled to get it out. "so what's been up with you?"

"Not much," she continued walking. Gosh, couldn't Sora leave her alone today? It's been good so far. "Just the sky, Heaven, clouds, little itty bits of precipitation, other things and lots of homework."

"Although, that's nowhere near heavenly." Sora added, as Kairi nodded. Do you understand that means "Leave me alone!" in polite Girl-Talk, Kairi wanted to ask Sora.

"Got that right. So, how's life been?"

Sora was silent. "We've definitely got a _lot_ to catch up on. I-I'll see you at lunch?"

"Yeah, I guess, so see ya later."

He waved to her as he ran off to his next class, as she sighed. I got through that awkward moment, she congratulated herself with a small smile, but that's not the end of it. She entered into the class as soon as the bell rang, which was always what Kairi did. She wasn't late or anything, so it was convenient.

--

Kairi really hated to eat lunch; the lunch at this school was terrible, and just about everyone knew it. But she also hated letting people down, as well.

_"I-I'll see you at lunch?" _she vaguely recalled. Was he stammering?

No, he couldn't have been, he's never been shy to talk to a girl! For crying out loud, Sora broke Kairi's long-going girl-dating record at Island Coast, how could he possibly be shy to talk to a girl? That was beyond contradicting in her opinion.

"Hey, Kairi!" some girls waved to her, "You're finally eating lunch again!"

She smiled politely back to them. "Yeah, I guess. Have any of you seen Sora around?" Kairi asked them. They shook their heads.

"Nope, sorry, not since like third period. Why're you asking?"

"Oh, I had to talk to him about something at lunch today, I was hoping I'd get a seat," she chuckled as she told them. "Well, I'll see you later,"

"If you'd like, you can sit here--,"

"It's fine, thanks anyway." she interrupted. Sitting with girls anywhere made her a little uncomfortable since she calmed down her let's-chase-a-girl-down-because-her-bust-size-looks-extremely-nice habits. She vowed to be focusing on school, not girls.

"Kairi, I found you!" Sora ran up to her, "Save me!" was barely heard as he grabbed her hand to run out of the cafeteria.

"W-What are you doi--!"

"Shh, they'll find us,"

Surprisingly, a couple of girls walking around walked right past them as they leaned up against a wall. Sora sighed in relief as Kairi chuckled, "Girl problems, huh?"

"You have no idea, Kairi."

Yeah, you think I have no idea, Sora, she spoke as if she were talking to the brunet boy, I've been deeper in your shoes than you'll ever be, buddy.

"Anyways, we gotta catch up," he laughed a little, "so it's okay if we go outside, it's better if people don't hear this."

"...sure." Kairi let out skeptically as she walked toward the cafeteria door following Sora.

As she waited for Sora to open the door and go first, he held the door open for her and said, "Ladies first, Kairi." in a courteous manner, much to Kairi's surprise. He usually acted rowdy with some of the girls around him during class, and even toward the teacher sometimes, so this was somewhat unexpected.

"So, what did you wanna talk about?" Kairi asked, with an eyebrow raised.

Sora sighed, then shuffled his feet, "Well, first off, I should apologize before I get into this, for the most-likely boring story and the fact that I...well, I kinda ditched you at the fair,"

Blue-violet eyes widened at his words. He ditched her? Really?

"A-And I...I have to tell you what happened."

"...Why should I be listening to this?"

"Because...be--look, if you just listen to me, maybe you'll understand why."

And Kairi, being her new I'm-going-to-listen-to-anything-anyone-says-no-matter-if-I-agree-to-or-not-just-to-be-polite-ness, she sighed and motioned Sora to go on.

"Well, since you kinda stopped talking to me then, I started to hang out with Riku," Sora began with a gulp, "and so I went to the fair with him."

It was like Sora was...scared it anybody was around listening. He constantly looked left, right, interrupting himself. This must be something nobody should know about, Kairi told herself, so why should I be listening? We're not best friends or anything.

"And he...well, he tried to make some..." he sighed, and gulped again, nervously. "sexual advances toward me."

Did she believe it? No, Kairi couldn't. Kairi couldn't put the slightest bit of belief that Riku could do that to Sora. He was too innocent, sure Sora wasn't bad-looking, but why did Riku have to do that to him?

"And he succeeded."

Kairi felt in her blue-violet eyes tears trying to let out tears. Her voiced cracked when she said, "I-I'm sorry."

"No, Kairi, I'm sorry," he said. "I shouldn't have ditched you. Maybe we'd still be friends, I'd feel a little better about myself, and maybe wouldn't have all these girls following me everywhere." he sighed, looking down. "I think I might've used girls as a shield against Riku or something." slightly, he chuckled.

She replied with a small titter as well, "Well, I'm glad we had this talk." she could only reply, while looking at her phone, "I'll see you later, lunch is ending soon."

And at that time, the bell rang.

"Nice one, Kairi." he grinned that signature grin that always swooned the girls and made their knees melt.

She smiled back, "Thanks, Sora."

"I'll see you later, then? Maybe after school? I'm done unpacking now."

She giggled, "I'd think you were done unpacking, so sure. Let's go get some ice cream, huh?"

"Why not?" he shrugged. "Meet me...by the library."

She made a questioning face toward him. "Why the library?"

"It's somewhere Riku won't go near."

She nodded at him, "You totally got that right."

They both waved each other off, going to their next classes. "See ya later," they both parted their ways, happier to know that they both had something to do today.

* * *

Ahem...

-just grins-

Wow, I feel good to be back. I think my writing has substantially improved since the last, last update. :D It's probably because this is the first chapter that I'm writing being in ninth grade, which is good, because I was seriously reading my previous chapters for references or just in case I forgot some details (to see if Riku was seriously gay or not, but whatever), and blahblahblah.

I know, it was a bad idea to make them stop talking, but I wanted to make the story a little shorter. At least they're talking like now. :D Which is good. :) It makes me start off and continue this story on a clean slate. I'm probably gonna start re-writing the other chapters...they're absolutely horrid in my opinion...-shudder- I'm not sure about how you'd think about it, but...-shudder- lolol.

Aaaaaanyways...Hey guys! :D Well, I got a deviantart! I should put that on my profile.

But if you're wondering why I've suddenly updated...it could be that I gave up drawing for Lent (Catholic thing, if you don't know, please look it up. I think it'll give a better explanation on Wikipedia or something than I would. haha.), so I've decided to focus a little more on my writing. :D I haven't done it in such a long time; I know I'm a little rusty. hahaha.

Sooooo, I should go get rid of that hiatus thing on my profile, since I'm kinda backkk. :D And **please review**! **Critisism is highly encouraged!** :D

-the enigmatic **eCZi.**


End file.
